Night after Dark
by Suzy-san
Summary: La nuit tombée, un jeune vampire arpente les rues en quête de sang... OS AU Grimmjow/Ichigo


**Titre:** Night after dark

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Ichigo/Grimmjow

**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo sama.

**Note d'auteur:** Un OS qui me trottait dans la tête et qui m'empêchait de me concentrer sur mes autres fics. Alors autant l'écrire et la poster une bonne fois pour toutes. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ses yeux bleus azur jetaient un regard circulaire, haut perché sur la grande horloge, sur les rues d'une ville qui ne dormait pas. Une ville qui malgré la nuit tombée, était comme en plein jour, les éclairages en tout genre étant parsemés dans tous les coins. Ce qui l'agaçait et en même temps l'excitait. Son travail en sera qu'un peu plus difficile mais cela rendait la quête plus intéressante.

Dans le brouillard enveloppant les rues, il apparut soudainement. Semblant venir de nulle part, il avança nonchalamment dans les artères de la cité, se mêlant sans mal dans la foule. Cependant, les cheveux bleus clair, ne le faisait pas si commun aux autres...

Grimmjow entra dans une boîte de nuit. Un trésor pour tout vampire. Une mine d'or si on voulait boire du sang bien chaud, à condition de bien choisir ses humains. Ni trop saoul, ni trop shooté, pour ne pas enlever le plaisir d'arracher à sa victime son précieux liquide carmin. Et par la même occasion prendre son pied avec sa proie. Il s'en lécha les lèvres d'avance.

À peine eut-il mis les pieds dans la salle noire qu'il sentit une odeur familière. Une odeur charismatique, qui empestait dans toute la salle bruyante. Une senteur masculine marquant son territoire. Il eut un sourire. Un des siens était présent dans ses lieux et tenait à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux, ses semblables, ne vienne dans le lieu marqué.

Un interdit qui semblait lui dire "Viens à moi"; la soirée n'en sera qu'encore plus intéressante, pensa le bleuté.

Il se faufila sans mal dans cette déferlante qui bougeait au rythme de la musique. Le sang qui circulait dans ces corps surchauffés attirait le vampire. Ces cous dénudés n'étaient qu'un appel au viol, pour lui, une provocation.

Il huma les effluves de son semblable non loin de lui. Elles étaient plus fortes, car peut être l'avait il repéré depuis le début et voulut le faire partir par le simple avertissement à l'entrée. Et par la suite, s'énerva quand il vit que cela n'avait pas marché.

Il s'approcha encore plus près pour enfin se trouver en face du vampire. Il était face à lui, au milieu des autres, sans toute fois être gêné par eux. Il semblait que lui aussi l'attendait. Il se mit à le toiser et à mieux l'observer.

Aux premiers abords, rien ne laissait présager qu'il était en présence d'un vampire, comme lui très certainement. Plus petit que lui, mais tout aussi impressionnant. Ces cheveux roux le détachait des autres. Comme lui, il ne faisait pas d'efforts pour être discret. Une chose qu'apprécia beaucoup Grimmjow.

Ces sourcils froncés et sa position d'attaque, invisible aux autres, fit comprendre au bleuté qu'au moindre faux pas, c'était un combat à mort qui s'en suivrait. Un tempérament de feu comme le roux flamboyant de sa chevelure.

Grimmjow en était encore plus émoustillé. Il prit le risque de s'approcher un peu plus de lui.

Autour d'eux, un périmètre de sécurité s'était formé. Sans même le savoir, les humains fuyaient cette rencontre où à tout moment, les hostilités pouvaient éclater.

Malgré toute cette tension, Grimmjow demanda:

« Ton nom.

_ Ichigo, répondit le roux.»

Un prénom qui le fit prendre tous les risques du monde. S'il fallait combattre, il était sûr d'avoir un beau duel avec cette fraise buveuse de sang.

Ils se cherchèrent mais pas par contact physique, seulement par le regard. Des yeux bleus océan malins et désireux rencontrèrent des yeux marrons ambrés menaçants. Grimmjow tourna autour de lui tel un animal cernant sa proie. Une provocation dans un territoire ennemi, c'était au roux de le faire.

Sa position de dominateur ne lui appartenait plus, ce bleuté le lui avait prit sans même combattre. Simplement par sa présence. Et il le narguait dans ces terres. Ce qui agaça Ichigo.

Les regards ne quittaient presque plus, aucun d'eux ne voulait s'avouer vaincu. Pour se rapprocher de plus en plus, et finalement se toucher par inadvertance. Les crocs sortirent durant une fraction de seconde.

Un léger contact qui leur fit des frissons sur tout le corps et qui déclencha un puissant désir.

Désir de le tuer, de l'étriper...

Désir de gouter à son sang impur...

Désir de ne faire qu'un avec lui le temps d'une nuit, de le soumettre à lui...

Le son en fond qui faisait trembler le sol, deux hommes hors normes étaient face à face, leur nez se touchaient presque, leurs souffles caressaient leurs peaux.

Une trop grande proximité était délicat. Si un simple frôlement les avait excités, un attouchement leur ferait perdre leurs sang froids.

Pourtant, une danse sensuelle commença. Les souffles parcouraient le visage puis descendaient au creux du cou qu'ils convoitaient tant. Leurs parfums se dégageaient passionnément pour envouter l'autre, pour mieux l'apprivoiser. Ce qui attisait de plus en plus leur feu intérieur.

Les regards exprimaient dorénavant leurs désirs, leurs envies pressantes qui devaient être assouvi dans les instants qui suivent.

Grimmjow n'était pas patient, s'il restait ici, il ne savait pas lui même de quoi il aurait été capable. Il se détacha de son partenaire et recula sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

Ichigo vit le bleuté se tourner et partir, mais lui jetait un regard qui l'incita à le suivre.

Cela pouvait s'avérer être très dangereux. Suivre à l'aveugle un vampire, était suicidaire. Mais il trouva cela très tentant, ce vampire l'avait envouté. Il voulait en voir plus, il voulait en avoir plus...

À chaque coin de rue où la brume envahissait doucement ces lieux, il disparaissait aux yeux de tous ces mortels, mais son odeur entêtante sillonnait chaque rue, tels des pierres indiquant quel chemin prendre pour ne pas se perdre.

Des ruelles de plus en plus sombre, puis un bâtiment, un appartement dont la porte restait ouverte, prêt à l'accueillir. Il entra prudemment, ses sens à l'affut de tout mouvement. Il avança vers une pièce où sa senteur était plus forte. Il poussa doucement la porte et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre qui laissait la brise fraiche se faufiler.

La porte se referma avec un petit bruit. Derrière lui, le bleuté, torse nu, s'avançait sans bruit à lui. Ichigo admira son corps de rêve. Il leva sa main et parcourut sans le toucher ses pectoraux si bien dessinés.

À son tour, il demanda:

« Ton nom?

_ Grimmjow, répondit le bleuté »

Un prénom aux sonorités si agressives, mais si suaves. Qui cachait surement une bête au sang chaud. Il voulait savoir comment réagirai cette bombe, au sens figuré comme au sens propre...

Dès qu'il eut un réel contact, ce fut une explosion de sentiments contradictoires qui surgit dans leur cœur.

Grimmjow poussa brutalement Ichigo sur le lit qui se trouvait non loin de là. Puis, lorsqu'il se positionna au dessus, il s'attaqua à la gorge dénudé. De loin, une sauvage attaque. De près cependant, Grimmjow titillait de ses canines aiguisées avec douceur, l'artère alléchante.

Il y avait certes ce besoin animal de tuer. Mais il eut aussi ce besoin inassouvi, depuis qu'ils étaient devenus ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui.

Ils ne s'étaient pas souvenus que leurs cœur avait eu, un jour, cette telle frénésie. Leurs sens décuplés leur faisaient souffrir. Chaque toucher, chaque caresse était un véritable supplice mais un supplice si agréable, si vital.

Loin de toutes attentions humaines, loin de ces lumières détestées, deux vampires tentaient d'étancher cette soif qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussi à faire. Une soif que ni l'eau, ni le sang, ni les êtres humains ne purent tarir jusqu'à cette nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre cet autre être.

Un congénère comme lui, frappé en pleine nuit, il y a quelques siècles. Une nuit de pleine lune qui le fit basculé dans le noir total. La lune devint son soleil, la nuit son jour, son eau de vie, le sang.

Ils n'avaient jamais voulu vivre en groupe, éloignés de tout, comme des reclus. Ils voulaient vivre comme tout le monde, même s'ils étaient différents des autres. Ils ne voulaient pas être parmi ces créatures alors qu'ils n'avaient rien demandé.

Une vie solitaire qu'ils s'imposaient, une vie solitaire qu'ils fuyaient pourtant en voulant vivre parmi ces humains.

À la lueur de cette demi lune, deux êtres dormaient enlacés l'un à l'autre. L'astre dévoilait à tous deux, leur morsure fatale, deux points nacrés à leurs cous. L'un comme l'autre ne voulait pas lâcher son semblable, sa proie, sa moitié...

Tous deux attendaient, dans leur solitude, dans leur obscurité, qu'on fasse dans leur nuit sien. Ne serait-ce que pour une seule et unique nuit.

Connaître cette douleur, sa peau s'électriser sous ses doigts, sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre.

Avoir auprès de soi, un être qui nous comprendrait et qui partagerait les mêmes envies, le même rêve.

Celui d'une rencontre nocturne. Faire de sa nuit, une réelle nuit. Partager dans leur jeunesse éternelle, un plaisir éphémère qui resterait ancrer en eux.

OoOoOoO

Ichigo sortit, comme toutes les nuits, même si les nuits de pleine lune comme ce soir, il s'abstenait de mordre quiconque.

Il arpentait les rues et entra au hasard comme toujours dans un lieu où le monde grouillait de partout. Il fit un pas et une effluve lui frappa en plein visage.

La même qu'il y a quelques semaines. Celle qui l'avait fait planer. Celle qui l'avait fait perdre la raison. Des souvenirs ressurgirent d'un coup, de cette fameuse nuit où il s'était senti plus vivant que jamais. Une senteur chaude et possessive semblait effleurer tout le corps.

Il leva les yeux et vit droit devant lui, assis au bar, parmi toutes ces personnes, Grimmjow. Il semblait briller sous les spots lumineux, avec son sourire carnassier.

Il lui renvoya également son aura répondant aux désirs de sa moitié.

Ichigo eut lui aussi un sourire aux lèvres, plus discret mais rempli de sous entendus. Et sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers lui.

Une nuit palpitante l'attendait...ou peut être était-ce lui qui l'attendait avec impatience...

* * *

Voilà, merci de m'avoir lue! Il n'est pas très original, mais j'ai bien aimé l'idée, j'espère que vous aussi :) . Bon, je vais sortir dans quelques jours un chapitre de "Enchaîné à toi" et le synopsis de mon autre fic. Donc à très vite!


End file.
